


Iston i nîf lîn (I know your face)

by Naldoreth



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Companion Piece, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fellowship of the Ring, Missing Scene, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naldoreth/pseuds/Naldoreth
Summary: Distintos momentos en los que Legolas reflexiona sobre Elin, distintos puntos del viaje donde nada a su alrededor tiene sentido, distintas ocasiones en las que se encuentra observándola sin remedio.
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10
Collections: Hidden Paths





	1. La sombra detrás de las colinas

**Author's Note:**

> Escenas desde el punto de vista de Legolas sobre el capítulo 9 de "Desde aquí hasta mi hogar", [Elin va hacia el sur](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779128/chapters/57584176). 
> 
> Todos los fics de esta colección forman parte del canon de [Desde aquí hasta mi hogar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779128/chapters/51966661), y solo tienen sentido leídos en su conjunto.

* * *

** Capítulo 1: **

** La sombra detrás de las colinas **

* * *

Sabía que le estaba observando. Sabía que le observaba durante las guardias, cuando todos dormían y él se sentaba a meditar, descansando su  _ hröa _ . Podía sentir su mirada en su espalda cuando dejaba vagar su  _ fëa _ sin rumbo, descargando la mente de las preocupaciones del día a día. Sabía también que robaba miradas que nadie veía dirigidas a él. Lo sabía porque sus ojos habían estado a punto de cruzarse en más de una ocasión. Lo sabía porque él también la observaba a ella, la vigilaba, la estudiaba con la misma meticulosidad con la que, probablemente, ella le estudiara a él.

Y, aun así, la  _ ephedrim _ seguía siendo todo un misterio para él. La había analizado en silencio, durante las interminables horas de marcha. La había seguido, por orden de Aragorn, cuando se alejaba del grupo buscando privacidad. Cuando ella trataba de dormir y Legolas estaba de guardia, su mirada siempre vagaba hasta encontrarse con su forma, inquieta, pequeña y fuera de lugar en la intemperie. A pesar de vestir como una  _ elleth _ , la perseguía un aura de otro mundo, algo que no podía explicar con palabras.

Aquella noche pararon a dormir, por primera vez, cuando el sol ya había caído. La vio conversar alegremente con los hobbits mientras preparaba la cena, y luego les repartió a todos un plato de guiso caliente. Sin poder evitarlo, se tensó ante su cercanía.

—Que aproveche —murmuró ella, con la vista clavada en el suelo, al tenderle su plato.

Legolas abrió la boca para contestar, decir algo, lo que fuera… pero su cerebro se había quedado en blanco, y la vio darse la vuelta de inmediato para dirigirle la más enorme de las sonrisas a Boromir, que alababa su cocina a pocos metros. Sintió un pinchazo de  _ algo _ y, como no supo identificarlo, se contentó con llevarse la cuchara de madera a la boca, cargada de delicioso guiso.

Era él quien hacía la primera guardia aquella noche, y observó cómo uno a uno todos sus compañeros se fueron a dormir. Elin parecía cómoda por primera vez, al amparo de la oscuridad, y desde la lejanía de su posición notó cómo se relajaban sus facciones y se sumía en un profundo sueño. Oteó el horizonte. Estaban solos en la llanura, y podría parecer que estaban solos en toda Arda, pues no se oía nada más que sus respiraciones. Ni animales salvajes, ni el murmullo del viento ni el arrullo de los pájaros… De hecho, era una quietud demasiado extraña, y eso fue lo primero que le puso en alerta.

Se puso de cuclillas y agudizó los sentidos, llevando la mano a uno de sus cuchillos, que descansaban a su lado. No veía nada fuera de lugar, ni se percibía ningún olor más que el de los restos de guiso; y, no obstante, una presencia ominosa comenzaba a llenarlo todo, presionando el ambiente, viciando el aire que respiraba. Era como si algo se hubiera instalado junto a ellos en su claro, algo sin cuerpo ni nombre pero plagado de malas intenciones. Se estaba acercando a Aragorn para despertarle cuando Elin gritó.

Toda la compañía se despertó de golpe, pero ella chillaba en sueños. Legolas estaba a su lado en segundos. Elin se aferraba el cuello como si se ahogara, chillando palabras ininteligibles. Tan pronto como había empezado a gritar, cesó y abrió los ojos de golpe, anegados de lágrimas y observándolos a todos como si no supiera quiénes eran. El enano, que se había abierto paso hasta su lado, le tomó la mano con una delicadeza de la que no creía capaz a su raza.

—¿Estás bien, pequeña? —preguntó en un susurro.

Elin tragó saliva y su cara se contrajo en una mueca de dolor, como si la pesadilla en la que la asfixiaban hubiera sido real.

—Solo ha sido una pesadilla —croó. Tenía la voz completamente rota.

—¿Estás segura de que estás bien? —intervino Boromir. Aragorn, tras él, la observaba con gesto indescifrable.

La joven  _ ephedrim _ insistió hasta que no tuvieron más remedio que dejarla ir. Legolas y el gondoriano se aseguraron de que sus gritos no habían alertado a nadie antes de volver al campamento. Para cuando llegaron, Elin y los hobbits volvían a estar profundamente dormidos. Gimli montaba guardia a su lado, como si su vigilia pudiera librarla de lo que le atacara en sueños, y Aragorn y Gandalf conversaban en susurros apresurados. El elfo se acercó a ellos y, tras asegurarles que nadie les atacaría en lo que restaba de noche, les narró lo sucedido.

—Había una presencia oscura —afirmó—. No pude percibir qué, pero… 

Dejó las palabras en el aire, pues no había más que decir.

* * *

Durante los siguientes días de viaje, la había estado observando más de cerca… siempre y cuando ella no mirara. Cuando hacían paradas para descansar, mantenía los sentidos alerta y la miraba de reojo, expectante. Sabía que los demás también lo hacían. Quizá los hobbits no, pero Estel la estudiaba a menudo y Mithrandir parecía saber algo sobre ella que el resto desconocía. No obstante, pasaban los días y no sucedía nada fuera de lugar. Elin no había vuelto a tener pesadillas y la extraña presencia que había sentido en el campamento había desaparecido por completo.

«Quizá no fuera nada», pensó.

Se habían detenido a descansar en Acebeda y, tras una comida, recuperaban fuerzas hasta dar el siguiente paso. Él oteaba el horizonte subido sobre unas rocas; Mithrandir y el enano discutían por el camino a seguir; y Estel y el gondoriano enseñaban esgrima a los dos hobbits más pequeños bajo la atenta mirada de Frodo, Sam y Elin.

Esta parecía distraída, disfrutando de la escena, pero su expresión se tornó repentinamente sombría y la vio abrazarse bajo la capa. El sol iluminaba su perfil, su nariz respingona y esos rizos indomables que se negaban a mantenerse trenzados. El ceño fruncido y la tristeza en sus ojos no eran algo extraño de ver en ella, pues parecía plagada siempre por una melancolía insondable, una tristeza de la que Legolas solo había oído hablar y que solo podía comparar con la llamada del mar.

La pregunta de Sam le sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué es eso?

Señalaba un punto en el cielo, donde una nube oscura amenazaba con descargar una tormenta.

—Nada, solo un jirón de nube.

Legolas se concentró en la nube, forzando la vista lo máximo posible, y pudo distinguir claramente cómo los jirones estaban en realidad formados por aves de un color negro intenso. No perdió más el tiempo.

— ¡Crebain de las Tierras Brunas! —gritó.

Todos se pusieron en marcha tras su advertencia. 

— ¡Escondeos! ¡A cubierto! —ordenó Estel.

Boromir se hizo cargo de Merry y Pippin mientras Mithrandir y Gimli recogían varios bultos. Estel ayudó a Sam a apagar el fuego y fue a esconderse con Frodo. Legolas revisó la explanada y se dio cuenta de que Elin aún no había logrado esconderse. El corazón le rebotó en la garganta, y en menos de un pestañeo se plantó a su lado y tiró de ella sin miramientos, atrapándola contra su pecho. Ambos rodaron hacia un arbusto y Legolas la cubrió con su cuerpo, ocultándola de los ojos de las aves. Una roca les parapetaba en el lateral y se quedaron completamente inmóviles. Se habían escondido justo a tiempo.

El aleteo ensordecedor de los crebain lo llenó todo, martilleándole los oídos. Tenía la vista fija en el arbusto, intentando distinguir las formas de sus alas, asegurándose de que no les habían detectado. El cuerpo de Elin se tensó bajo él, y de repente fue consciente de su cercanía, de cómo su propio cuerpo cubría todas sus formas. Sus piernas, entrelazadas, y sus pechos chocando al vaivén de sus respiraciones… No pudo evitar bajar la mirada hasta ella, conteniendo el aliento.

Elin, que tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, los abrió al notar que los aleteos se alejaban y se clavaron en los suyos. Estaba tan cerca que casi podía verse reflejado en aquellos pozos marrones, de un tono que le recordaba a las cortezas de los árboles en Eryn Galen, cambiante con las estaciones pero siempre igual de hermoso. Una mechón de su pelo se le escapó tras la oreja y se deslizó hasta rozar su mejilla, creando una cortina dorada a su alrededor.

Estaban solos en Arda.

Y, de repente, ya no lo estaban. La compañía salía de sus escondites y Legolas se puso en pie de un salto, como si le persiguiera el mismísimo Morgoth. La ayudó a ponerse en pie con más brusquedad de la que pretendía. El silencio entre ellos se le hacía insoportable.

—Ten más cuidado —barbotó, antes de alejarse de ella—. Parece que tus dotes están tardando en manifestarse.

No había querido decir eso, pero tampoco sabía qué habría preferido decir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** fëa:** una manera de referirse al alma  
>  *** hröa:** una manera de referirse al cuerpo  
>  *** ephedrim:** "los seguidores" en sindarín, una manera de referirse a los humanos  
>  *** elleth:** elfa en sindarín


	2. Como una lluvia en la montaña

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Su presencia lo envuelve todo, y parece tan inconmensurable como la misma Caradhras. Él no puede hacer otra cosa más que verla, escucharla y tratar de comprenderla, sin saber si nunca será capaz de ello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escenas desde el punto de vista de Legolas sobre el capítulo 10 de "Desde aquí hasta mi hogar", [Ojalá despeñarse por Caradhras](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779128/chapters/61196989).

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

**Como una lluvia en la montaña**

* * *

Siempre estaba escuchando, atento sin proponérselo. Era como si no pudiera dejar de oírla, como si fuera la lluvia que cae sobre el río en invierno y llena todo el bosque con su sonido, como la lluvia en la montaña que lo envuelve todo. Daba igual cuánto se esforzara por dejar de escucharla, el viento elevaba su voz y la llevaba hasta él, como un susurro.

—Si la duda está entre pasar sobre la montaña o bajo ella… —la oyó decir, hablando en voz baja con Estel y Mithrandir. ¿Por qué le estaban preguntando opinión sobre la ruta a seguir a _ella?_ — yo intentaría tomar el paso de Caradhras. Pero, en caso de que este nos derrote, el camino bajo ella puede ser la solución.

No pretendía mirar, pero lo hizo igualmente, y sus ojos se cruzaron de nuevo. Se sintió transportado a la Acebeda, un lugar que estaría para siempre grabado a fuego en su memoria. Mirarla a los ojos era revivir aquel momento en el que su cuerpo estaba bajo él, sus rostros tan cerca que podía contarle las pecas, y se preguntaba por qué, por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Legolas gruñó; y el joven Pippin, que dormitaba a su lado, se alejó de él sobresaltado. Estaba deseando subir Caradhras y que el frío de su nieve le despejara las ideas.

Al principio, pensó que la subida a Caradhras sería suficiente para volver a ser él mismo. Paseaba sobre la nieve mientras el resto de la compañía peleaba con ella, y cuando se sentaron a descansar él se sentía revitalizado tras el ligero ejercicio. Podría seguir subiendo sin parar, pero los pequeños hobbits necesitaban un descanso. Habían repartido la comida y Legolas oteaba el horizonte cuando Elin se levantó.

—¡Elin! ¡Estás sangrando! —chilló Merry de repente. Todos se giraron a mirarla—. ¿Estás herida?

Elin parecía confundida y Estel dio un salto hacia ella, con una mueca de preocupación inusitada en él. No solía mostrar tan abiertamente sus emociones, pero parecía que le había cogido cariño a la _ephedrim_.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, tratando de examinarla.

No obstante, tras una rápida mirada al suelo Elin se alejó de él, envolviéndose con la capa y evitando que la miraran.

—S-sí, estoy bien… No estoy herida —farfulló en voz baja.

—¿Cómo vas a estar bien? ¿Y esa sangre? —preguntó el gondoriano, acercándose hacia ella con preocupación.

Legolas la vio retroceder y frunció el ceño. Ese comportamiento no era típico de ella. Quizá la herida era peor de lo que pensaban.

—De verdad, no es nada, no os preocupéis.

—Pequeña, si estas mal debemos ayudarte —intervino el enano—. ¿Dónde te has herido?

Elin gruñó, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, y masculló algo entre los dedos que ni siquiera él llegó a escuchar.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Aragorn.

Lo repitió de nuevo, un poco más alto. Esta vez las palabras habían llegado claras hasta sus oídos y tosió, incómodo. Clavó la mirada en la nieve y notó cómo el calor le recorría el rostro. Ah, eso no se lo había esperado, Elbereth.

—¡Que me ha bajado la regla, joder! —confesó finalmente la joven. Al ver la reacción de sus compañeros, atacó—: Es la menstruación, no la maldición de un Valar. Sois adultos ya como para reaccionar adecuadamente ante ella y, si no sois capaces, deberíais juntaros con más mujeres en vuestro día a día. Descubriríais que son seres muy interesantes para algo más que para desposarlas. Ahora, si me disculpáis, me voy a cambiar.

A grandes zancadas, cogió su mochila y se alejó de la zona, retrocediendo unos metros. Legolas la vio partir y un sentimiento de alerta se asentó en su pecho. Sin consultarlo con nadie, salió tras ella.

—No deberías ir sola —dijo Legolas al alcanzarla.

Elin casi soltó la mochila del susto.

—¡Me cago en la puta, Legolas! ¡Que puto susto me has dado! —juró. Legolas alzó la ceja. ¿Siempre era tan malhablada?—. ¿Le molesta mi lenguaje, alteza? —le espetó ella.

Su tono estaba lleno de burla y él endureció el gesto, molesto por ser tan transparente ante sus ojos. De repente, Elin le dedicó una mirada fría.

—Como te pille asomándote, te juro que te meto una de mis hachas tan profundamente por el culo que no la alcanzarías ni con el bastón de Gandalf —amenazó.

Aquello le dejó sin habla. ¿Cómo se atrevía a…? ¿Cómo osaba insinuar que…? ¿Cómo era posible que de la boca de alguien como ella salieran palabras tan inapropiadas todo el rato y no sonaran mal? 

Al final, Legolas se quedó con la palabra en la boca. Esperó a que se cambiara frunciendo el ceño, intentando entenderla, entenderlo todo, pensando en meter la cabeza en la nieve para volver a pensar con claridad, y la siguió hasta el campamento cuando apareció de nuevo, ignorándole por completo.

«Me saca de quicio».

* * *

Una nueva ventisca les pilló a medio camino. Él cerraba la marcha, molesto porque el pelo se le metiera en la boca y los copos de nieve se quedaran pegados en sus pestañas. No le gustaban las tormentas así, y mucho menos aquella. Parecía que algo más que Caradhras se movía en el aire, entre las nubes y el granizo. El problema era que no tenía tiempo de detenerse a analizarlo, de pararse a escuchar, pues la compañía peleaba por avanzar delante de él a paso lento y cada paso que daban podía ser en falso. 

Elin caminaba frente a él, doblada por la mitad para combatir el vendaval, tiritando por completo. Casi podía oír el castañetear de sus dientes, como si cualquier sonido que emitiera fuera más fuerte a sus oídos que cualquier tormenta. La vio avanzar a trompicones y tropezar al perder el pie. Su cuerpo actuó antes de darse cuenta, y con una mano tiró de la joven hacia sí, protegiéndola contra su pecho. Sintió la necesidad de abrazarla y no dejarla marchar, protegerla del frío y la nieve y el viento y todo lo que se cruzara en su camino; pero se contuvo. A cambio, esperó a que se estabilizara y con cuidado, cogiéndola por los hombros, la ayudó a enderezarse.

La nieve en el rostro ya no le molestaba tanto.

* * *

Estaban a punto de detenerse junto a un pequeño saliente en la roca cuando la pared blanca se desprendió sobre sus cabezas. La nieve le cubrió por completo y dejó de oír nada, ni el fragor de la tormenta, ni a sus compañeros. Nada. Se había quedado sordo de repente y no podría volver a oírla. Frenéticamente, se apartó la nieve y consiguió sacar la cabeza, tomando una bocanada de aire antes de impulsarlse, liviano, para salir del agujero. Mithrandir estaba a su lado, el sombrero picudo siendo la única prueba, y ayudó al maia a salir antes de mirar a su alrededor, con el corazón en la garganta, buscando una trenza pelirroja entre el blanco de la nieve.

La encontró en brazos de Boromir, sana y salva, y aunque le costó respirar lo hizo más tranquilo.

Tras eso, el descanso le pareció una bendición. Se apretujaron contra la roca, los hobbits pegados los unos a los otros para mantener el calor. Sus ojos viajaron a Elin, que cabeceaba arrebujada entre el gondoriano y el enano, las manos temblorosas, el cuerpo tiritando. En ese momento parecía tan frágil, tan efímera, que le costaba creer que fuera la misma persona que horas atrás le había amenazado con hacerle cosas innombrables con la vara de un Istari. De repente Elin abrió mucho los ojos y miró alrededor. Se había dado cuenta antes que él de que los hobbits se estaban durmiendo.

—¡Chicos! —exclamó—. ¿Y si os canto una canción de mi pueblo para olvidar el frío que hace? Así nadie se quedará dormido —añadió.

—Deléitanos, Elin —contestó Mithrandir. 

Legolas guardó silencio, expectante. La idea de oírla cantar le producía escalofríos.

—Os aviso de que es… poco apropiada para una dama —rio ella.

—¡Mejor todavía! —exclamó Pippin, levantando la cabeza de golpe.

Elin se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a cantar, con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro. La expresión de Legolas pasó de la intriga a la sorpresa, y de ahí a la confusión absoluta mientras ella cantaba alegremente estrofa tras estrofa. ¿Cómo podía cantar algo _así_ sin pudor alguno? ¿Qué clase de canción era esa?

Cuando terminó de cantar y los demás la felicitaron, tan extrañados como él, él guardó silencio. No la entendía en lo más mínimo, y no le gustaban las cosas que no podía entender.

Estaba deseando largarse de Caradhras y, si le apuraban, volver corriendo al Bosque y alejarse para siempre de ella. Solo le animó la perspectiva de abandonar la montaña, aunque en ese momento tuvieran que deshacer todo lo andado, y la idea de caminar de nuevo cerca de los árboles le puso de mejor humor.

—Si Gandalf fuera delante de nosotros con una llama, quizá pudiera fundirnos un sendero —comentó, tratando de aligerar un poco el ambiente.

La risita de Elin le pilló por sorpresa. La miró de reojo, intentando discernir si se reía con él o de él.

—Si los elfos volaran por encima de las montañas, podrían traernos el sol y salvarnos —contestó Mithrandir—. Pero necesito materiales para trabajar. No puedo quemar nieve. 

—Bueno —interrumpió Boromir, finalmente—, cuando las cabezas no saben qué hacer hay que recurrir a los cuerpos, como dicen en mi país. Los más fuertes tendremos que buscar un camino.

Sentarse a esperar a que los _ephedrim_ volvieran no era su estilo, así que acabó por marcharse. Se despidió del grupo y escuchó cómo el enano comentaba algo sobre él y Elin se reía abiertamente.

«Está claro que se ríe de mí».

* * *

Volvió junto a Estel y el gondoriano, y decidieron hacer varios viajes hasta la base para cargar con los hobbits hasta que el nivel de la nieve descendiera. Ella se negó a que la cargaran y se puso en marcha tras ellos. De vez en cuando Legolas la miraba de reojo, viéndola pelear con la nieve mientras él caminaba medio metro por encima de su cabeza, y sintió lástima. Jamás se lo diría, eso sí, porque no tenía ganas de acabar con una de sus hachas en el cogote.

El camino fue lento y agotador, al menos para los humanos. Cuando llegaron a la base, Estel y el gondoriano dejaron a los hobbits, que enseguida se acomodaron a charlar, y emprendieron de nuevo la larga subida. Él se quedó callado, observando cualquier punto menos a ella, que parecía tan incómoda como él, además de cansada y dolorida. El silencio era cada vez más insoportable, como si entre ellos hubiera una tensión creciente que no comprendía, y acabó por romperlo con lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

—¿De qué te reías antes?

Ella le miró, abriendo y cerrando la boca antes de contestar.

—¿Cómo dices? —barbotó.

—Antes. Arriba —especificó él con seriedad—. Te he visto reírte ante mi comentario.

—Me has hecho gracia, es todo —contestó ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

Legolas frunció el ceño.

—¿Te reías de mí?

Ella parpadeó.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Me ha hecho gracia que le echaras esa pulla a Gandalf, eso es todo —se excusó—. Para lo alegre que parecías hace un momento, no pareces tener mucho sentido del humor ahora.

—¿Perdona? —exclamó él. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así?

—Pero ¿qué mosca te ha picado? ¡Siempre que te diriges a mí parece que haya matado a tu familia o algo! ¿Se puede saber qué te he hecho?

—¿Además de chocarte contra cualquiera y tener la educación de un trol? —espetó. 

—¡Al menos no tengo un arco metido por el culo, Su Majestad!

Estaba furioso. Iba a responder cuando llegaron Aragorn y Boromir con Sam y Frodo a cuestas. Detrás venía Gandalf, guiando a Bill, y sobre él estaba Gimli.

—¿Qué narices os pasa? —riñó Aragorn, cuando dejó a Frodo en el suelo—. Se os oye discutir desde la cima. Dejaos de tonterías y vamos; cuanto menos tiempo pasemos en Caradhras, mejor.

Legolas guardó silencio. La vio alejarse de él, mascullando entre dientes, y bufó. El corazón le latía a mil por hora. Lo retiraba. Estar con ella no era como pasear bajo la lluvia en la montaña: era como estar bajo un tifón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** ephedrim:** "los seguidores" en sindarín, una manera de referirse a los humanos
> 
> ¿Qué os ha parecido? Tenía ganas de seguir escribiendo escenitas sueltas desde el POV de Legolas, ¡espero que os guste!


	3. Como un viento en el prado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El momento en el que todo cambia, aunque ninguno de los dos lo sepa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas al inicio: Escenas desde el punto de vista de Legolas sobre el capítulo 11 de "Desde aquí hasta mi hogar", [Camino Moria](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779128/chapters/62800771).

* * *

**Capítulo 3:**

**Como un viento en el prado**

* * *

El viento arrastraba los aullidos de los lobos por la pradera, conduciéndolos hasta su claro. La luz de la hoguera parecía mantener los sonidos a raya, luchando por ellos, pero Legolas sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que los huargos les rodearan. El gondoriano estaba de guardia mientras el resto descansaba aunque, como él, ningún guerrero dormía. Los hobbits descansaban juntos, arropados los unos en los otros, y ella se removía en sueños entre el enano y la hoguera. Parecía descansar a sobresaltos, no del todo dormida, no del todo despierta.

Se preguntó si aún tendría pesadillas, y si algún día se libraría de ellas.

Con un aullido repentino, la aparente calma se vino abajo. Legolas apuntó con su arco al lobo que apareció en el claro, consciente de los múltiples ojos que les observaban desde las sombras, atento a cualquier movimiento, alerta. Por el rabillo del ojo, la vigilaba a ella.

—¡Escucha, bestia de Sauron! —gritó Mithrandir—. Soy Gandalf. ¡Huye, si das algún valor a tu horrible pellejo! Te secaré del hocico a la cola si entras en este círculo.

No se dio cuenta de en qué momento sus pasos le llevaron hasta ella. El enano se había levantado, hacha en mano, y ella se giró para no ver los ojos que los devoraban con la mirada. Antes de poder pensar, tenía una mano en su hombro, intentando reconfortarla, por sus ojos no se apartaban de la bestia azul.

El corazón le latía en la garganta.

Ni siquiera tuvo que pensar: cuando el lobo saltó hacia ellos, su cuerpo actuó solo. La flecha silbó al abandonar el arco y clavarse en la garganta de la bestia, que murió en el acto. El resto de la manada huyó, al menos por el momento, y sus compañeros salieron a registrar el perímetro. El huargo yacía tendido en el suelo, mirándole con ojos muertos. Mirándola a ella.

Elin tenía los ojos desorbitados clavados en el cadáver, y no le costó comprender lo que pasaba.

«Nunca ha visto uno».

No lo pensó mucho. Se arrodilló frente a ella y le puso la mano en la espalda, ayudándola a sentarse, bloqueando el cadáver de su vista. La obligó a mirarle a él hasta que se calmó. No se le ocurría qué decir. Esperó a que dejara de temblar para tenderle la mano y ayudarla a ponerse en pie, y ella la aceptó sin decir nada.

—Gracias… —murmuró, al fin.

Se quedaron frente a frente, demasiado cerca, las manos rozándose aún. Legolas se sentía petrificado. El calor de la hoguera no era nada comparable con la maraña de sentimientos que se encendieron repentinamente en él. Abrió la boca para contestar, pero no supo qué decir, y la cerró de nuevo. Tras lo que parecieron horas, Elin le soltó, como un resorte, y se alejó de él a toda prisa.

—Voy a ver cómo están los hobbits —se disculpó, antes de marcharse.

¿Qué acababa de pasar? Gruñó para sus adentros, confundido, y le dio la espalda para no seguirla más con la mirada.

* * *

Su estrategia para ignorarla duró poco. Cuando los hobbits se volvieron a acostar y el campamento volvió a la calma, se la encontró sentada junto al fuego, abrazándose las rodillas contra el pecho. Parecía tan fuera de lugar, tan lejos de su casa, que no pudo evitar acercarse a ella. 

—¿No duermes? —le preguntó Legolas.

—No creo que pueda —confesó ella, con la vista fija en la lejanía.

—Deberías aprovechar para descansar —insistió, sentándose a su lado—. El viaje hasta Moria será duro, y luego… 

Vio cómo le miraba de reojo, sin decir nada. Parecía estar estudiando su rostro, como tantas otras veces él se había encontrado estudiándola a ella.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara? —soltó sin mirarla. Casi pudo sentir cómo saltaba del susto antes de que lo hiciera.

—No, nada —respondió. Algo en su tono cambió, y Legolas se puso alerta—. Oye, en serio, ¿por qué te caigo tan mal?

Se giró para mirarla tan rápidamente que las trenzas le golpearon la mejilla. ¿Cómo iba a responder a eso? No sabía qué decir, como casi siempre últimamente, pero ella tampoco le dejó hablar.

—Los hobbits tampoco tienen madera de guerreros y no te he visto machacar a ninguno por ello tanto como me machacas a mí. Sé que hasta ahora tampoco he hecho nada grandioso, pero realmente ninguno hemos hecho nada más que… viajar… Y, sin embargo, parece que te molesta especialmente que yo esté aquí y no entiendo por qué —soltó, casi sin respirar.

Se habría reído al verla tan azorada, pero no le salía la risa. Ni las palabras, tampoco. La verdad era que no lo sabía. No sabía por qué actuaba así con ella. No la comprendía, y eso le ponía nervioso; y no se comprendía a sí mismo y eso le sacaba aún más de quicio.

—Yo… —empezó.

En ese momento, Estel les interrumpió.

—Legolas, me toca guardia —avisó, con un susurro, para no despertar a nadie más. Él le miró, parpadeando como si no entendiera qué hacía su amigo ahí, de qué guardia le hablaba y cómo era posible que ya le tocara a él. La joven aprovechó para levantarse como un resorte, musitar una disculpa y desaparecer hacia la hoguera.

Suspiró, dejando caer la cabeza en las manos. ¿Qué narices le pasaba?

El montaraz se sentó a su lado y, durante unos instantes, no dijo nada. Ambos observaron la noche, escudriñando la oscuridad en busca de enemigos. Él mismo debería retirarse a descansar, pero sabía que no sería capaz, así que se quedó sentado junto a su amigo hasta que este habló, pillándole desprevenido.

—Legolas, _mellon nin_ , ¿desde hace cuánto somos amigos? —le preguntó Estel, sin apartar la vista de la negrura exterior.

El elfo parpadeó, confundido.

—Desde hace mucho, Estel. Desde que eras apenas un niño —respondió él. Su amigo parecía tener algo en mente, así que esperó a ver dónde iba la conversación.

—Y, en todo ese tiempo, ¿alguna vez he tenido una mala palabra hacia ti? —continuó. Por su tono, Estel le recordó a su antiguo tutor, Daleon, y se sintió repentinamente más joven que el humano.

—A excepción de las veces en las que te enfadabas conmigo porque era mejor que tú con el arco… —bromeó él, recordando el orgullo herido del joven montaraz. Él le miró por primera vez, alzando una ceja, y Legolas se puso serio—. No, nunca.

—Entonces, entenderás que no digo esto a la ligera, pero tu comportamiento hacia Elin dista mucho de ser el adecuado —soltó, sin tapujos.

«Es su manera educada de decirme que me estoy portando como un idiota, ¿verdad?», pensó para sí, aunque no quiso reconocerlo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —se defendió, frunciendo el ceño y desviando la mirada.

—Puede que no sepa por qué actúas así, pero este comportamiento no es propio de ti. Te conozco desde hace muchísimos años y jamás te había visto perder la calma tan fácilmente con nadie —le amonestó. El tono de autoridad no desaparecía, y Legolas no pudo evitar apreciar que el joven montaraz al que había entrenado con el arco había crecido hace mucho—. Elin no es una joven ordinaria, o si no Gandalf no habría sugerido que viniera con nosotros. Estoy seguro de que lo verías si abandonaras tu orgullo y tus prejuicios.

Abrió la boca para contestar, pero Estel le cortó.

—Este viaje ya es lo suficientemente peligroso como para que luchemos entre nosotros. Algo me dice que su carga es mucho más pesada de lo que parece, y no necesita que la compañía se lo ponga más difícil —sentenció.

Legolas guardó silencio, poco acostumbrado a que nadie, y menos Estel, le llamara de ese modo la atención. Tras unos minutos en tensión, debatiéndose entre la ofensa o la rendición, optó por lo segundo. Su amigo tenía toda la razón, y al menos eso lo sabía. Aunque no comprendiera nada, aunque no la comprendiera a ella ni se comprendiera a él, eso sí estaba claro. Había sido un completo idiota.

Soltó un largo suspiro y sonrió débilmente.

— _Guren glassui, mellon nin._ Tienes razón, como siempre —reconoció. Aragorn sonrió, satisfecho—. Trataré de enmendar mi error.

—No esperaba menos.

Una presencia maligna los rodeó, cortando la conversación. Estaban aquí. La jauría de huargos aulló, despertándolos a todos, e irrumpió en el círculo de luz. Los demás no tardaron en ponerse en posición. Legolas centró toda su atención en los lobos y en Elin, sin poder evitarlo. Se había puesto en pie frente a los hobbits, con las hachas frente a ella, dispuesta a defenderlos. Algo se removió en su interior.

—¡Rápido, echad combustible al fuego! —gritó Mithrandir a los hobbits—. ¡Desenvainad y poneos espalda contra espalda!

—¡Protégelos, pequeña! —oyó gritar a Gimli. 

No pudo escuchar más. Todos sus sentidos se concentraron en los huargos que atacaban, y una tras otra sus flechas volaron hacia los objetivos, acabando con ellos. De repente, Mithrandir pareció crecer súbitamente a la luz oscilante. Inclinándose como una nube, tomó una rama y fue al encuentro de los lobos, haciéndoles retroceder. El Istari arrojó al aire la tea llameante y a madera se inflamó con un resplandor blanco, como un relámpago en la noche. La voz del mago restalló como un trueno:

— _Naur an edraith ammen! Naur dan i ngaurhoth!_

Hubo un estruendo y un crujido y el árbol que se alzaba sobre él estalló en una floración de llamas enceguecedoras. El fuego saltó de una copa a otra. Su última flecha se inflamó en pleno vuelo, y ardiendo se clavó en el corazón de un gran jefe lobo. Todo había terminado cuando la escuchó chillar tras ellos.

—¡Ayuda! —gritó Pippin, atrayendo la atención de los demás.

Verla bajo el cuerpo de aquel lobo sin saber cómo estaba fue uno de los momentos más angustiosos de su vida, y hasta que Elin se movió y vio que estaba entera no logró respirar.

El resto de lobos había huido y el fuego mágico se extinguió lentamente, devolviendo la oscuridad. Se apresuraron a rescatarla. Vio a Gimli y Boromir deshacerse del cadáver del lobo y él se plantó a su lado en dos pasos, ayudándola a levantarse. Respiraba con dificultad y había perdido todo el color de la piel.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó en un susurro.

Ella asintió, incapaz de hablar. Gimli y Estel se reunieron con ellos.

—Ha sido un movimiento muy inteligente, nena. Usar su propia fuerza contra él —dijo el enano.

—Si te soy sincera —masculló ella—, no sé ni lo que he hecho.

—Te has defendido, y les has defendido a ellos —le contestó Estel, examinándola con ojo crítico. Solo la dejó ir cuando se aseguró de que no estaba herida y Legolas la vio marchar a cambiarse de ropa y sentarse luego con los hobbits sin atreverse a dirigirle otra palabra.

* * *

Hicieron el camino hacia Moria a paso ligero. Elin iba justo delante de él, como un recordatorio constante de aquello que quería evitar: comportarse nuevamente como un idiota. En realidad, daba igual que la tuviera justo delante, detrás o a kilómetros de distancia. Siempre parecía consciente de su presencia, siempre la veía a lo lejos, siempre parecía poder oír su risa en el viento o captar el olor de su piel, que olía a tinta y a libros, a especias y frutas de invierno. Era tan desconcertante que por primera vez en su vida deseó ser humano para aplacar sus sentidos.

Así que, en el fondo, daba igual que fuera delante de él, habría ido prestando atención a sus pasos igual. Habría seguido contando sus rizos y viendo cómo se mecían sus trenzas medio deshechas. Al menos, estando tan cerca, podía ayudarla a ponerse en pie si tropezaba, como acababa de sucederle.

—Gracias otra vez —murmuró ella, avergonzada por la caída.

Él resistió el impulso de alejarla y contestó con tranquilidad.

—No hay de qué. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó en su lugar. 

La mirada de sorpresa que le dedicó ella fue la prueba que necesitaba para convencerse de que Estel tenía razón. Parecía que Elin había esperado una mala contestación por su parte, y no lograba entender por qué se había estado comportando así tanto tiempo. Ella tenía razón cuando le dijo que no le había dado una oportunidad antes de juzgarla.

«¿Me estaré convirtiendo en mi padre?», pensó, con un escalofrío.

Cuando Elin por fin asintió, él le tendió la mano y la ayudó a subir la ladera. Pudo seguir sintiendo sus dedos en su palma mucho tiempo después de dejarla ir.

* * *

Las puertas de las minas de Moria eran impresionantes. Contuvo el aliento al ver aparecer el árbol de los Altos Elfos y la estrella de Fëanor grabados en _ithildin_ , como un recuerdo imborrable de que el pueblo de Durin y su pueblo fueron amigos una vez. Se quedó un buen rato admirándola mientras Mithrandir le daba vueltas a la contraseña. Sus ojos vagaban por las letras cuando Elin se acercó a él.

Tomó aire y, sin dejarla hablar, la encaró él primero.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, clavando la mirada en sus ojos marrones. Siempre le recordaban al bosque.

Ella parpadeó, confundida.

—¿Cómo dices?

Legolas cambió el peso de un pie a otro y desvió la mirada, avergonzado. Se colocó el cabello detrás de la oreja, un deje que creía haber abandonado hacía muchos años. Se armó de valor y continuó antes de volver a meter la pata.

—Te quiero pedir perdón por cómo te he tratado hasta ahora. Tenías razón antes, te he tratado de manera injusta. No ha estado bien por mi parte, y por ello te ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas —dijo, volviendo a mirarla. Esperaba que las palabras fueran suficientes, poder hacerse entender sin volver a estropearlo todo. 

Ella le devolvió la mirada, tan profundamente que parecía que la gravedad del mundo se hubiera concentrado en ella, tirando de él.

—Bueno, en tu defensa hay que reconocer que la primera impresión que tuviste de mí tampoco fue la mejor. Ni las siguientes —bromeó ella.

No pudo evitar sonreír al notar su tono liviano. Era una mujer mucho más extraordinaria de lo que él había anticipado. La tensión se esfumó de un plumazo.

—Aun así, mis disculpas —insistió él.

Le tendió la mano y Elin la aceptó, para su alivio. Dudó durante un segundo antes de llevarse el dorso de la mano a los labios, rozando su piel con un ligero beso. Podía sentir todo su cuerpo arder ante ese nimio gesto, que tantas otras veces había repetido en palacio sin ninguna importancia.

—Disculpas… aceptadas —susurró ella. Él le sonrió ampliamente—. Empecemos de nuevo, ¿te parece? Mi nombre es Elin Priddy. Encantada de conocerte.

Legolas se irguió y se llevó el puño cerrado al pecho, haciendo honor por fin a su rango.

—El placer es mío, dama Elin. Legolas Thranduilion a su servicio.

Elin se rió, nerviosa, y toda la tensión que sentía se evaporó. Sonrió, sardónico, y ella le siguió el juego.

—Qué educado eres cuando quieres, principito.

—Espero que tú puedas ser igual de diestra cuando quieras, dama Elin —contraatacó.

La carcajada de Elin resonó en las paredes exteriores de Moria y en su pecho. Tardaría mucho en olvidar ese sonido, aunque en ese momento él no lo sabía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Mellon nin:** amigo mío  
>  *** Guren glassui:** gracias
> 
> ¿Qué os ha parecido? Este es el final del minific que cubre el viaje hasta Moria desde el punto de vista de Legolas. ¡Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo!


End file.
